Don't Live a Whatever Life
by One Nation Under GOD
Summary: focus on Helga. The gang goes to summer camp. HA not sure where this story is going right now. maybe a cinderallaish theme? Who knows not me Please read
1. Change's in Helga

My name is Helga G. Pataki. I am 16 years old. This is my story. Its not all laughs and smiles and good times. quite the oposite actually. It all started three days after summer vacation started.

I walked down the stairs suit case in hand. I was about to embark upon the greatest adventure of my life, or so the lame summer camp broushures told me, but I was having a hard time imagining that. To beileve that you would have to be pretty gulibel. I guess thats why Lila was going. Unlike me she was entusiastic about going. Don't get me wrong it's not that I didn't want to go I mean anything is better than staying here all summer. Everyone from my grade and most from my school were going.

I sat my suit case down near the door where the rest of my lugage was piled.

I turned around and headed for the kitchen where I was sure to find my mother. And of course as predicted she was right where she always was. I walked over to her she was breathing evenly and was that drool in the corner of her mouth? If she's going to pass out on the kitchen counter she could atleast close her mouth. Which is exactly what she should have done when she opened it to drink her alcahol. I leand over to wake her up and I could smell it on her breath it made me gag. If I had eaten anything for brakfast that morning it probably would have made a reapperance. But as usual I hadn't eaten anything plus I was used to the smell after 13 years of understanding what that smell was. I didn't know why she drank but she did it often.

I placed my hand on her shoulder hopeing she would wake up. She didn't. I was tempted to just leave but over the years my consions had gotten stronger and it was harder to ignore, not that I really wanted to. After all God gave people a consions for a reason and you aren't supposed to ignore it.

I had gotten to know Jesus over the years since 4th grade and I now knew his glory and got saved. I was no longer the bully that plauged all of the kids in my class and my self. I now mostly ignored everyone I knew they didn't want any thing to do with me after the way I treated them. Even thogh I had made ammends with them and asked for there forgivness for what I'd done. At first they has looked at me like I had gone mental but they forgave me any way now they don't even look at me. I don't care I like it that way. I put her arm around my shoulder and slid her off the stool she was on. I put my arm around her waist to support her wieght better. The couch would have to be good enough. I was slightly taller than her 5'6" but she wieghed more than me. I could barely make it to the couch. As I struggled to the couch I couldn't help but think that Bob should be the one helping her. But seeing as how he already left for work that wasn't gonna happen so it was my resposibility now. He should have moved her before he left but he didn't care.

There ya go. You comfortable enough I could get you another pillow or something she said fully aware of the fact her mother couldn't here her. She wasn't mad at her mother not in the least.She felt sorry for her mother. She felt guilty if she had been a better daughter maybe her mother wouldn't be like this. She was also disapointed that she chose to try to drink away her problems instead of talking to some one. Helga was never one to talk about her own feelings to anyone. She didn't even write anymore. She was afraid some one would find another one of her books and read it. But she would have gladly listened to her mom if she would open up to her. She still would. She had tried to get her mom to quit drinking but every time she failed. She had even thrown all of the alcahol in the house once. All that got her was a black eye and sore ribs when Bob found out. He also took the money to replace his beer out of her allowance. He didn't care if miriam stoped drinking or not. All he cared for was him.

She pulled a blanket over her mother and kissed her forhead "Bye Mir.....Mom." She said

She picked up her stuff and walked out the door. "Well this is it the beginig of the greatest adventure of my life." She said sarcasticly.

Little did she know................................................


	2. autors note

Okay I know I'm not supposed to do this but my computer is being a pain so this is my authors note it wouldn't let me put on the first chapter

I don't own Hey Arnold

This is my first hey arnold fanfiction Please tell me what you think.

PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

okay begging has ended

Thanks for reading!


	3. Bus Rides and Old Memories

Hey sorry I havent up dated if anyone was waiting for me to if not then I feel like an idiot. Please tell me if you like this story or not PLEASE.

I DO NOT own Hay Arnold I mean Hey Arnold.

And I just want to say Helga Rocks ans HelgaArnold 4ever LOL sorry.

* * *

"The bus is late." I said to no one even if I had said it loud enough to be heard no one would've paid any attention any way.

Not even Arnold.

He stopped trying to 'help' me a long time ago. He like everyone else ignores me now ecept when he has to agnolage me.some times I don't think he even realized it was me.

I had changed alot over these 7 long years of growing not only phisically but mentally and emotionally most of my growing being in the later. I didn't wear my hair in pig tails on the side of my head any more i wore my hair down mostly. I had let it grow out a little too, now it was just a little past my waist. I now had two eyebrows, thanks to a pair of tweezers regular pluking and some mean comments from a groups of girls that hates me,(which doesn't really narrow it down any) my first day of high school.

Phobe and Gerald had started dating last year so now she spent most of her time with him and the rest thinking of him and wishing she were with him. Not that she would have hung around with me any way. She had stopped being friends with me in 5th grade ocording to her being friends with me was like having to spend time with Hitler. Wich was probablly very true infact more true than I'd like to admitt. But what really hurt the most was when she told me the only reason she was friends with me in the first place was because she was writting some paper and she needed a research subject and that it was like tourture and she told me if she never saw me again cause I got hit by a bus she wouldn't care infact she said my funneral would be a celebration and everyone from here to Tokyo would be celebrating.

After that I pretty much steared clear of her. now that she has "Matured" she is a cheerleader and sits at the popular table wich I never saw coming.Not that there is anything wrong with being a cheerleader. Infact I wanted to try out but I knew I'd get laughed right off the field. I guess thats what I get for being such a witch when I was younger. Why did I have to act the way I did. Maybe if I hadn't I would have friends and not the ones who like you to your face but you later over hear them trashing you in the hall way in between classes and find out they were only using you.

I always knew Lila was not what she seemed, to bad Arnold can't see that.

Well the bus is finally here. suddenly staying home doesn't seem so bad. Oh well its too late now. I guess like everything else I'll just have to grin and bear it. of course with out the grinning part.

I gather up my stuff and get in line with the rest of the kids this was going to be a long ride.

I sit in a seat by myself noone else even tries to sit next to me. Good I'm glad. I don't have to pretend to listen to some one prattle on about this or that. But everyone knew me so why would they sit by me.

Arnold is sitting across the aisle from me with Lila by the window seat next to him. He looked over at me. I had an expressionless look on my face as usual he smiled and I don't know what made me do it but I smiled back. That was the first time I've smiled in months. But then I heared Lila burst out laughing and saying what a freak to Phoebe who was infront of her. I had daggers in my eyes when I looked at her thaen at Arnold before turning back to the window. Unless I was seeing things Arnold actually looked sorry. I had to be seeing things........ didn't I?

I turned my head phones on and Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional on the Spider Man 2 sound track started playing ( A.N. one of my all time favorite sound tracks.)

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I am being shaken awake by the bus driver. He didn't look very happy about me delaing him from where ever it was he wanted or needed to be.

I once again gathered my stuff and walked off the bus where I got my first look at this summer camp I was being forced to attend. Everything was a caotic mess but that was due to the fact there were new arrivals like me all over the place. I was so not comfortable in croweds I wanted to scream cry and punch someone or something and break it. A picture of Lila unintentionally popped into my head. I couldn't help but smile for the secound time that day at the thought of my fist slamming into her pretty little face.

I don't know how I did it but I made it threw the day and found out which cabin I'd be staing in. I walked around to the girls cabins on the right side of the lake. I found my cabin with out any trouble. The trouble started when I opened the door and found out who my room mates where and for the secound thime that day I felt like screaming cring and hitting someone namely the person infront of me who had the same shocked expression on her face as I wore on mine.

* * *

Please RR flames accepted

GOD Bless America and our Troops

GOD Bless you and everyone and remember JESUS loves you!


End file.
